Vacca
The Pegassi Vacca is a two-door supercar in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Vacca's design is a mix between the Lamborghini Gallardo for the greenhouse area and the front fascia and the Lamborghini Aventador: the front headlights are based mostly on the Lamborghini Gallardo, while the rear louvers are based on the Lamborghini Aventador. The rear hood vent has some elements from the rear and sides of the McLaren MP4-12C. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V .]] The car is capable of a higher top speeds, owing to its high horse-power. Bearing what sounds to be a V10 engine, the Vacca is very easy to throw around on roads at high speeds. It can curve around bends with ease and weave in and out of traffic without much effort or body roll, though some oversteer is noticeable. Shifts are rather quick but sometimes it takes a while for the Vacca to gain traction after powerful take off, resulting in the transmission hesitating to upshift. This is a result of the vehicle using rear wheel drive instead of its sister car, the Obey 9F's four wheel drive system. Crash deformation is good overall, with the vehicle being able to sustain multiple frontal hits without damaging its engine, which is located in the rear. GTA V Overview V10 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications (GTA V) * Stock options and performance upgrades (brakes, suspension, etc.) excluded Gallery Vacca-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) 1029-640.jpg|The Vacca in the enhanced version. Vacca-Socialclub.jpg|The Vacca on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Devin Weston (possibly) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be bought for $240,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net and Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Spawns in the driveway at 3659 Wild Oats Drive in Vinewood Hills, just down the street from Franklin's house only when doing the Epsilon missions. It spawns without doing the Epsilon mission by driving the same car in this area. * During the mission Meltdown, a Vacca (believed to be Devin Weston's) is parked in front of the Oriental Theater on Vinewood Boulevard after the cutscene. If used to drive back to Michael's mansion, it can be saved simply by parking it inside the garage before entering the house. * During The Wrap Up, one can be found the Kortz Center parked near the car park where Michael and Dave escape to, next to Michael's Tailgater and another vehicle. If used to escape, the player must be careful as an enemy Buzzard will attack the player. Trivia *''Vacca'' means cow in Italian. Vaca (Romanian: Vacă) also means cow in Spanish, Portuguese and Romanian. The term is also an Italian slang for "easy" women. *Its name may also be a play on Lamborghini's tendency to name their models that refer to bulls and bullfighting. *According to Southernsanandreassuperautos.com, the Vacca is the little brother of the Infernus (much like how the Gallardo is the little brother of the Murciélago). **This also helped by the fact that the Vacca costs $240,000 while the Infernus costs $440,000. ***Strangely, despite the price of the Infernus being more expensive than the Vacca, the Infernus spawns commonly on the streets of Los Santos, while the Vacca does not spawn on the streets at all. *The Vacca is one of the vehicles the Epsilon Program requests Michael De Santa attain for them ("Assuming the Truth"). *This is the only in-game vehicle which can be purchased from both Legendarymotorsport.net and Southernsanandreassuperautos.com (only in GTA V). *The default radio station for Vacca is Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *The Vacca, like other vehicles, has no reverse lights. * This is the only super car to have a licence plate at both the front and rear of the car. * When viewing the Online garage on the Social Club website, the Vacca design is used as the diagram model for all super cars. * Interestingly enough, the Vacca bears resemblance to the Lamborghini Huracan, even though it came out after the game was released. Navigation }} de:Vacca (V) es:Vacca fr:Vacca pl:Vacca pt:Vacca ru:Vacca Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles